warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stormfur
Concerns Old *History for The Sight and Dark River should be expanded if at all possible *Mentors and description need to be cited *Needs citation for his description, trivia, and some family members 21:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *LionClan and TigerClan afflictions need to be made (Modern) 21:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Current *Most sections need to be expanded and linked *Flow of writing needs lots of attention *Needs a few quotes. Stormfur's Picture The picture indicated he is an apprentice, but he really is a warrior. Can someone create a charart cat for him? I hope no one minds, I put his warrior version down in the pixels gallery. I made it, if you guys approve maybe you could change the main piccy, because I dunno how you do. -Owlblaze/Firestarblazeheart Sorry, but you are not allowed to post pictures on a page unless they are approved by Project Character Art. You could sign up to join them, and then get your picture approved if you want. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 10:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone made him one yet? If no one does, I will. --Mousetalon 05:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Outcast I edited his history in the Outcast section, I don't know if it's any better. Feel free to change it in any way.--Nightfall101 03:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) why dose he look soo evil its not like hes tigerstar or brookenstar Mentor Question! I know it says that Graystripe continued to teach Stormfur when the apprentice was in ThunderClan... But, does that really count as a mentor? Should it say that Graystripe was Stormfur's other mentor, or, should it be removed? ♥ Çlóüdskÿε™ ♥ 19:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well for Tawnypelt's three kits it shows their temporary mentors in ThunderClan, so I'm sure it can stay. Dappleclaw 01:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Firestar named Graystripe Stormfur's mentor officially when they were in ThunderClan, so it will stay. I can provide a page number, if needed. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 18:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :A reference might be good, mentors need to be cited anyway, don't they? [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 20:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Prey Hunter? This might be discussion for the forums, if it is then I'm sorry. In Moonrise, Stormfur was out hunting with, Crag (I'm pretty sure it was Crag) and he said to Stormfur, you'll make a great Prey Hunter. But now that he's officially joined the Tribe, he's a Cave guard. Did he change his mind? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 18:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've been wondering about this as well. On page 52 of Outcast, ''Brook says, "...Stormfur was a cave-guard when he lived with the Tribe, and I was a prey-hunter." But in the allegiances of ''Eclipse, ''he is listed with Brook as a prey-hunter. If we look at his physical traits, he is described as muscular and broad-shouldered, which are more cave-guard like traits. In other books he is just listed with Brook as a member of the Tribe. And, you are correct, Crag tells Stormfur that he would make a great prey-hunter, but maybe Stoneteller chose otherwise...? ßąէ ïиց 19:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, I'm so confused... well, maybe he went back and forth with postitions in the tribe. Like, he decided to be a prey hunter, then a cave guard, and so on. That's very unlikely, it's probably just a big mistake. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It could be a mistake but I wouldn't be surprised if he switched jobs one or more times. Seeing as how in the Clans, he learned how to hunt and fight, it wouldn't be hard for him to adapt both skills to the mountains. I think it'd be reasonable to post him as both ranks, but that's just my opinion. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 20:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Insane. ßąէ ïиց 21:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a mistake on Erin Hunter's part. No, I am not badmouthing them, but the Erins have made tons of mistakes in the past, this could just be another one. 14:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Loner? He might have been Clanless for a few days (after the Tribe exiled him and until he got to ThunderClan), but does that justify the listing as a loner? Helixtalk 22:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. We have comfirmed it in PCA and someone is currently making his Loner Charart.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 22:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That's not much of an argument... Helixtalk 07:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Helix, If he wasn't a loner then what was he? he wasn't in the Tribe he wasn't in a Clan... Shruggytalk 07:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) A loner is rather a matter of choice than a status. He left to rejoin the Clan, not to live on some farm. We can still count him a Clan cat as he was always one at heart; he never chose to live on his own. (But if people insist to list him as Clanless, he should rather be listed as a rogue than a loner - according to SotC, exiled cats always count as rogues). Helixtalk 08:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if you insist he can be a rogue. But just cus he "left" to rejoin a clan, doesn't make him in a clan. Shruggytalk 09:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Midnight's (the book, I mean) part is too short. It needs to be lengthened and probably smoothed out. Most of it is missing. For some reason, it didn't sign my post properly. I'm signing it now. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 05:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but you don't have to leave a message here, just put it under the Concerns above. 01:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Brown What is wrong with his "cave-guard" sprite? He has brown splotches! It's mud. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Charcat? The mentor references aren't working. I tried to fix them, but it didn't work out..... somebody help? 01:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. The rich-text editing messed it up. :) 01:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. When I tried to fix it I put in the right code, but then it wouldn't work... so I have no idea what I was doing wrong XD 22:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't really your fault, it's just when anybody goes into the edit the Charcat with rich-text editing, it takes away the ref tags. 22:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok question Ok question in his famliy thingy just before quotes its says 'source' for his mother being Sliverstream and his father being Graystripe where as of Forest of scrects AND Sunset it was fortold tht graystripe was his father and graystripe's mate at the time of the first sersies was Silverstream so y is it scoured?Maplepool 14:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think what you are trying to say, is it wasn't cited. I added references, so it is fine now. Also, if something is sourced, that just means that there is no reference provided for it, not that it is unknown. 22:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Mate In Erin Hunter chat page Seven, she revealed there was going to be new kits in Sign of the Moon. Should it be mentioned that he could be the father, since there's no queens expecting in Night Whispers?Sagestar 23:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Sagestar, Stormfur and Brook are part of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They're not going to be mentioned until Sign of the Moon. So says the Erins, anyways. Of course it should be mentioned. It did say Stormfur and Brook will be the parents of those kits, last I checked. Let's wait to see what others think. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC)